The present invention relates to exercise clothing, and more particularly to a vest with which one or more weights may be associated.
A variety of fitness and training techniques are known. A common training technique is the moving of a mass, such as a metal weight. In one form of training, one or more weights are either directly moved or mounted to a support which is moved. This type of training is known as xe2x80x9cfree weightxe2x80x9d training. In another form of weight training, weights are associated with a mechanical apparatus. For example, a weight may be located at one end of a cable. The cable may pass over one or more pulleys to a handle or grip. The user grips the handle and moves the cable, and thus the weight attached to the cable.
A problem with both of these forms of weight training is that the apparatus or free weights are not suited to being transported. The user travels to the location of the weights or apparatus, exercises, and then leaves the location of the weights or apparatus. There are numerous drawbacks to this arrangement. Among these drawbacks are that the user can not train unless the user is at the location of the weights or apparatus. Another problem is that the user can not generally engage in other activities while training.
As one attempt to overcome these problems, ankle and wrist weights have been developed. These devices generally comprise a flexible annular member filled with metal shot. The weighted device may be placed around the ankle or wrist. So worn, the user may walk, run or engage in other activities which are generally not permitted when using free weights or weight apparatus. On the other hand, these devices still have significant drawbacks. One drawback is that all of the weight is concentrated at the angle or wrist, centralizing the load. This is uncomfortable and does not always yield the best training results. In addition, because the devices are attached to a generally circular area of the body, its is difficult to constrain the device while the user is moving. For example, while running these devices may move up and down with respect to the body, counteracting the desired training effect and interfering with the user""s balance.
Other attempts at solving these problems have been unsuccessful as well. General problems associated with wearable weight systems are numerous. A significant problem is that such devices are not fully constrained and may move relative to the body. In general, training with these devices is most effective when the body is in motion, thus requiring movement of the associated weight device. However, because the device is not fully constrained, the heightened movement of the user during exercise generally results in heightened relative movement of the device. Again, this counteracts the desired training effect and can cause instability and discomfort to a user. In addition, it is desirable to be able to readily be able to change the amount of weight which is associated with the device and the location of the device. Current devices do not satisfactorily address these needs.
The present invention comprises a wearable vest adapted to support one or more weights.
In one embodiment, the weight vest includes a shell constructed of a plurality of panels. The panels define a front and a back of the vest. The front of the vest has a first side and a second side. The first and second sides are selectively connectable, such as with a zipper.
The shell including first and second arm openings located opposite one another. The shell also defines a neck opening. The shell has an exterior and an interior, and a lower portion generally opposite the neck opening.
In one embodiment, the first and second sides of the shell are connectable by at least one member in addition to the zipper. First, a flap extends from either the first or second sides towards the other. The flap is selectively connectable to the other side, such as with hook and loop fastening material. Second, in one embodiment, a pair of adjustable straps are provided. Each strap has a first portion associated with the first side and a second portion associated with the second side of the shell, the first and second portions of the straps selectively connectable.
A lining is connected to the shell and located at the interior thereof. At least one upper weight pocket is located at the interior of the shell. The at least one upper weight pocket is located adjacent one of the arm openings. At least one lower weight pocket is located at the interior of the shell. The at least one lower weight pocket is located near the lower portion of the shell. Each pocket includes an opening into which a weight may be placed, the opening selectively closeable for retaining the weight therein. In one embodiment, a flap is associated with each pocket, the flap moveable between an open position and a closed position over the opening(s) of the pocket.
In one embodiment, the upper and lower weight pockets are formed from or in the lining of the shell. The pockets may comprise two layers of lining material.
In a preferred embodiment, each weight pocket defines a plurality of individual weight accepting compartments. Each compartment includes an opening through which a weight may be inserted.
In one embodiment, a pair of weight pockets are located on either side of the first arm opening. A second pair of weight pockets are located on either side of the second arm opening. A plurality of weight pockets are located along the lower edge of the interior of the shell.
In one embodiment, forty (40) compartments are provided. Each compartment is generally elongate in relation to its width, and designed to accept a generally rectangular weight.
The shell is preferably constructed at least in part of an semi-elastic material such as neoprene. The lining is preferably constructed of a breathable mesh material.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.